Backtracking to Happiness ch16
by ks
Summary: The group has a discussion. Announcements are made...


  
Backtracking to Happiness ch16   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters.  
If I did though the show would have already been renewed...  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter looked up from his book. Sophie and Hannah were still pacing the floor. He looked at his watch. "Eight o'clock" he says to himself. "They'll be here soon."  
  
Sophie looked over at Peter. She noticed he was just as concerned as everyone else.  
  
Sophie: You ok?  
  
Peter nodded his head yes. Sophie went over at took a seat by Peter.  
  
Sophie: What ya reading Mountain Man?  
  
Peter showed a little smile.  
  
Peter: Just some book I found…trying to pass the time.  
  
Sophie nodded her head showing she understood.  
  
Hannah: Have you two seen all the others?  
  
Peter and Sophie looked at each other.  
  
Peter: No, I saw David and Rosie out by the gazebo when I was coming in, but that's it.  
  
Sophie: Daisy and Auggie left here about three hours ago, but other than that…  
  
Peter: Maybe we should go round everybody up and talk about this.  
  
Sophie and Hannah shook their' heads in agreement.   
************************  
  
Juliete: Auggie where are we?  
  
Auggie had his hands over Juliete's eyes so she wouldn't know where they were going.   
  
Auggie: Ok Jules, here we are.  
  
Auggie took is hand down and handed Juliete the flashlight so she could observe her surroundings.  
  
Juliete: What are we doing all the way out in the woods Auggie?  
  
Auggie: Look real good Jules…  
  
Juliete looked around. She saw the lake that they had gone swimming in a few days before.  
  
Juliete: We're back at the lake…  
  
Auggie took Juliete's hand and took her over to a log she could sit on .He sat down beside her. They just sat there in silence for a little while. Then Auggie turned around to face Juliete.  
  
Auggie: Jules, your special to me, you know that don't ya?  
  
Juliete: You know I do Auggie.  
  
Auggie slightly nodded his head yes.  
  
Auggie: You know I love you?  
  
Juliete shook her head yes.   
  
Auggie: Jules, there's something I wanna ask you.  
  
Juliete: Ok Auggie, you can ask me anything.  
  
Juliete had a feeling about what was going on, but she didn't want to get her hopes up so she was trying to stay calm.  
  
Auggie: Jules, will you marry me?  
  
Juliete just sat there, stunned and happy. Auggie didn't know what she was thinking because she still hadn't answered him. Juliete started to cry.  
  
Juliete: You know I will Auggie. I love you. YES!  
  
Auggie picked Juliete up and gave her a hug.  
  
Auggie: I love you too Jules. Thank you.  
  
Juliete was crying and Auggie was close to tears. They just enjoyed the moment…  
*********************  
  
Hannah walked into the girls' dorm. Daisy, Rosie, and Kat were the only ones in there.  
  
Kat: Hey Hannah.  
  
Hannah: Hey guys.  
  
Kat: What is it?  
  
Hannah just slightly shook her head that nothing was wrong, although they could all tell something was bothering her.  
  
Daisy: So…  
  
Hannah: Oh, um Peter wanted us all in the lodge.  
  
Daisy:*sarcasticly* What, is he calling group?  
  
Hannah: Actually, yes he is.  
  
Kat: What's wrong Hannah?  
  
Hannah: He just thinks there's some things you all may want to talk about.   
  
Daisy:*dryly* Great…and I thought all the emotional talk were over.  
  
Hannah just showed a slight smile.  
  
Hannah: Ten minutes guys.  
  
Hannah turned around and walked out of the dorm.  
  
Kat: I wonder what's going on.  
  
Daisy:*dryly* Easy, we haven't talked about all that's happened, so they think we need to get it off our chests.  
  
Kat showed a little smile. She knew Daisy was trying to mimick Peter and Sophie.   
  
Rosie: You think they meant all of us?  
  
Kat knew Rosie was still a little scared about everything that had gone on today.  
  
Kat: It's your choice. You don't have to go.  
  
Daisy: Emotional- that's all it is.  
  
"Great" Rosie thought to herself.  
*****************************  
Peter walked into the boys' dorm. Ezra was laying on his bed and David was sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in is hands.  
  
Peter: Hey guys.  
  
Neither one of them looked up.  
  
Peter: Everything ok.  
  
Ezra: Please Peter, don't try to humor us.  
  
Peter: Ok, I just wanted to let you guys know we're all going to meet in the lodge in ten minutes.  
  
David: Why?  
  
Peter: Just thought everyone could use a good group session.   
  
Ezra: Joy.  
  
David: Emotional…  
  
Peter: See you there.  
  
Peter walked out of the dorm wondering what was up.  
****************************  
Sophie walked around the campus. The only person she had seen was Hank, but he was heading into town to get some supplies for tomorrow. Other than that, the place seemed lifeless.  
  
"Where is everyone", Sophie thought to herself.  
  
Sophie thought she heard voices in the woods so she shined her flashlight over in the general direction.  
  
Sophie: Hello? Anybody out there?  
  
Scott and Shelby walked out of the woods hand in hand.  
  
Sophie: Scott, Shelby!  
  
Sophie ran over and gave them both a hug.  
  
Sophie: Where've you guys been?  
  
Shelby just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Scott: I went to think in the woods.  
  
Sophie nodded her head.  
  
Sophie: Ok guys, Peter has called a group session.  
  
Shelby: Why?  
  
Sophie: He just thinks maybe you guys need to talk about some things.  
  
Shelby looked over at Scott and could tell he was getting nervous again.  
  
Shelby: We don't have to talk though do we Sophie?  
  
Sophie caught on to what Shelby was doing.  
  
Sophie: Oh no, it's optional.  
  
Scott let out a little sigh and Shelby squeezed his hand.  
  
Sophie clapped her hands together.  
  
Sophie: Ten minutes guys.  
  
Scott and Shelby just nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
Sophie walked off.  
  
Shelby: See you in ten minutes?  
  
Scott nodded his head yes.  
  
Scott: Hey Shel?  
  
Shelby turned around.  
  
Scott: Thanks.  
  
Shelby just nodded her head and went to the girls' dorm.  
*************************  
Peter, Sophie, Hannah, Rosie, and all the Cliffhangers sat in the lodge. They were in a very spread out circle.   
  
Peter: So, anything you guys want to talk about?  
  
Everyone just looked around at each other, not wanting to speak up.  
  
Peter: Ok, I say we start off with a topic. Sophie, Hannah, either of you have one?  
  
Sophie: 'I feel what right now'? No more than three words… Daisy  
  
Daisy: Mad, lost, confused. David  
  
David: Mad, happy, sad. Auggie  
  
Auggie: Happy, mad. Jules  
  
Juliete: Happy and hurt. Kat  
  
Kat: Hurt, sad, lost. Scott  
  
Scott: Mad and confused. Shelby  
  
Shelby: Hatred but happy. Ezra  
  
Ezra: Stupid  
  
Peter: Why do you feel stupid Ezra?  
  
Ezra just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Hannah: Well I feel sad and angry.  
  
Sophie: So do I.  
  
Peter: You guys want to talk about what happened?  
  
No one said anything.  
  
Scott: Uh yeah I would. I just want to say sorry for what my dad did. He just doesn't think sometimes.  
  
Shelby: It's not your fault Scott.  
  
Auggie: Yeah man she's right, you can't blame yourself for what he does.  
  
Ezra: I used to blame myself. I used to let my parents control me. You can't be like that Scott.  
  
Daisy: He's right. You can't let what they do effect you.  
  
Daisy closed her eyes trying to hold back tears. Shelby went over and put her arm around Daisy.  
  
Juliete: She's right Scott. You can't let them control you. My mom controlled me, but you have to learn to get control of it Scott.  
  
Kat: Yeah, deep down he really loves you Scott.  
  
Shelby: You run your own life though.   
  
Peter, Sophie, and Hannah just watched in admiration of how they were all handling it. They were talking it out, which meant they really had learned at Horizon.  
  
David: Yeah, Scott, if you let him mess with you, you're not going to get anywhere. Look at me, I'm supposed to be a soldier boy, I ended up far from it. My dad may no agree with me one hundred percent, but it was my decision, and in my eyes it as a good decision and that's all that counts.  
  
Scott: I know, thanks.  
  
Daisy: Hey, let's get rid of the dry mood. Any good news?  
  
As if on cue Juliete let out a loud squeal.  
  
Shelby: Gosh there goes hearing in that ear.  
  
Juliete: I have news.  
  
Ezra: Well…  
  
Juliete: Auggie and I are getting married!  
  
Everyone gave Auggie and Juliete a hug and then congratulated them.  
  
Sophie: That's great Juliete. How long has this been planned.  
  
Auggie: Bout an hour.  
  
Hannah: Thats wonderful guys.  
  
Kat: Yeah well, I have an announcement too.  
  
Everyone waited for the announcement. Kat took in a deep breath.  
  
Kat: Hank and I are getting married, too!  
  
Juliete let out a squeal and jumped over Shelby to give Kat a hug.  
  
Shelby: Now she's going for my head. Sheesh!  
  
Everyone laughed at Shelby's remarked and congratulated Kat.  
  
Kat: We got engaged a year ago, but since I finished college, we're ready now.  
  
Sophie: You all can have your' wedding with Peter and me.  
  
Juliete: Oh Sophie that's a great idea! We can all get married together.  
  
Juliete and Kat turned around to look at Shelby. Shelby smiled/laughed at them.  
  
Shelby: What?  
  
Juliete: Well…  
  
Shelby: I'm not engaged!  
  
Juliete: Scott…  
  
Scott: I'm not engaged either.  
  
Shelby reached over and punched Scott in the shoulder.  
  
Scott: Ouch!  
  
During this whole time Daisy was studying Ezra's reaction. He seemed genuinely happy.  
  
Peter: Ok guys, enough excitement for tonight, it's getting late.  
  
Everyone got up to leave and go their' own ways.  
  
Ezra didn't move, and Juliete went over to sit by him.  
  
Juliete: You ok?  
  
Ezra: Yeah. Congratulations.  
  
Juliete: Thanks Ezra!  
  
Juliete gave Ezra a quick hug.  
  
Juliete: Want to talk about it?  
  
Ezra: Nah I'm fine. Just confused.  
  
Juliete: Can I help.  
  
Ezra: I thought Daisy loved me. Then again I thought my parents loved me but look where that got me.  
  
Juliete put her arm around Ezra.  
  
Juliete: Ezra, you know Daisy is crazy about you. Why else would she put up with you all this time.  
  
Ezra didn't say anything.  
  
Juliete: Sorry, bad joke. Ezra, your parents love you and so does Daisy. She just isn't the best at showing her feelings. She'll come around, trust me.  
  
Ezra: Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks Juliete.  
  
Juliete: Anytime.   
  
Juliete walked off with a perky smile on her face, and left Ezra with his thoughts.  
  
"More time…", Ezra thought to himself.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ok, that chapter was to set up the next few chapters. For all those out there who like Daisy and Ezra, this chapter was mainly set up for their storyline. Anyway, I've posted 5 chapters from this story tonight, that's one for everyday I missed last week.   
From now on I promise to upload a chapter a day from both of my storys. This one and Life's A Dance, which I hope everyone is enjoying. Anyway, I'll post again tomorrow, and I may post two chpaters, depending on the amout of reviews... Hint-Hint! 


End file.
